Meet Nightwing & Nighthawk
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: It's been 3 years since Young Justice and now each of them have their own families. Dick Grayson is now a CEO, has Pacifica as his wife, and two charming teenagers. But, why happens when Photina and Danny Grayson, Dick's kids, find the Batcave and become their parents' successors and they run into Batman? Oh, and what if the new Young Justice drops by? Terry x Photina
1. Epilogue

**I do not own Batman Beyond or Young Justice. I just own Pacifica, Photina, Danny, and their friends.**

* * *

**Happy Harbor (23 years ago)**

_October 31, 2016_

Dick's POV

I walked through the corridors of Mt. Justice with Tim at my heels. It's been five years since I first walked this way as Robin and now I walked down it again, but this time as Nightwing. Tim took Jason's (my successor) place as Robin and now he had a right to know what I was hiding.

*_Flashback_*

_October 31, 2010_

I walked down the dark corridor with the Team and the League. In between us was a glass case filled with water and in it was a girl. She was my age exactly and she was an old friend and the only people that were close to her were her siblings, who happen to be holding the case. They were all dressed in different shades of blue and all had the same look of sadness on their faces, as if this was a funeral.

Once we reached a brightly lit room I watched as they placed the case on a metal slab and set a timer. Everyone moved to the side in order for me to see a girl in a long grey dress, a white track jacket, and black Converse that seemed like they wouldn't last another minute. Around her neck was necklace with a black pentagram on it and her hair was neatly tucked behind her ears, each of the curls did their own little dance in the water. Her eyes were sealed shut while her body floated in the case filled to the rim with water. All her siblings placed hyacinth flowers around and on the glass case. In a way, this _was _a funeral.

Behind me I heard M'gann cry softly while Phob pulled out one single white rose and placed it over the case. While Phob did this, he placed his hand on the case and said, "In six years, exactly, she will wake up and one person has to be here in order to help her understand."

"I'll be here." I said while walking up to him. We were the same age and yet he was older, emotionally. "You can count on it."

"Good. Check on her every year on this day, at the exact same time. Not a second later or earlier. These flowers with remain in bloom and fresh until she wakes up. Then they will wilt in a matter of seconds. When that happens, be sure to contact us." Phob instructed. I nodded and took a quick look at his sister. "You have to do this correctly. For Pacifica's sake."

"I promise." I whispered. With that everyone left the room while I left last.

*_End of Flashback_*

I looked behind me and saw Tim slow down, "Hurry up."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I turned around quickly and said, "To visit a friend. Now hurry."

Tim picked up his pace while I lead him down a familiar path. Images flashed in my head, all seemed like they were mocking me. A timer, the case, water, the white rose, her face, our first kiss, and the sword.

Once we reached the door I unlocked it and found the case still closed, the room still very bright, Pacifica's body still floating, the flowers still in bloom, and the timer counting the final few seconds before Pacifica would wake up. I walked closer to the case while Tim remained at the door. Pacifica was motionless and while the timer counted, the flowers wilted.

Within seconds, all the hyacinths were nothing but ash and the only one that remained was the white rose. The rose slowly sank into the case and was placed lightly in her waiting hands. She seemed very peaceful, but I knew that her breath would catch and then a freak out would come.

"Who is that?" Tim asked. I motioned for him to come over and watch as the timer stopped and the case hissed open. Water spilled onto the floor and kept going until it reached our ankles.

"I'll leave her to the introductions." I answered while watching Pacifica carefully. Soon her eyes began to flutter open and reveal pure bronze eyes. "Happy birthday."

"Who are you?" Pacifica asked while looking at me then Tim and then looking at the room. "Better yet. Where am I?"

"Pacifica, it's me. Dick Grayson and right now your in Mt. Justice six years went by and you missed a lot." I answered while sitting her up. Tim jabbed my side and I rolled my eyes underneath the domino mask. "Oh and this is Tim Drake, the current Robin."

"Hm. Sounds like you finally dropped Old Man Bats and took a new identity. As well as grown taller, I'm guessing a good 5' 9". Impressive, especially on the costume." She commented. The three of us gave a few laughs while she got out of the case with ease.

Pacifica grew to the point of being 5' 8", her hair reached her hips, her eyes seemed wiser and cleared while her body became slimmer and her appearance became more like a hunter's. The dress hugged certain parts of her body while the jacket became a white shawl and the Converse fell apart. All of the water around her feet dried up and the white rose placed itself in her hair, just behind her ear. She made a little twirl and asked, "Good for Halloween?"

"Your 19 and you still dress up for Halloween. Weird." Tim said.

"19? Yes. Still dress up? Well, I have a birthday party to attend on Olympus. Do you really think that I'll show up in pj's? Hhhhhhheex no." She countered. This made Tim speechless. I put my arm around her waist and laughed. "Hm. Well, Nightwing, you going to show me the new Team or am I going to have to show myself around?"

"Right this way." I said while motioning to the door. The three of us walked to the main room, where the entire Team was waiting around the center of the room and I walked Tim out. Pacifica remained in the shadows while we went forward. "Come on. They're all waiting to see you."

"Give me a sec. Oh, and come here." She continued. I walked towards her and within seconds, her lips pressed against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss. Soon she parted and I was breathless. "I've been waiting to do that since that case opened up. Though Tim was there and he's a kid. My mother told me to never let kids see adult business."

"Smart mother." I commented.

"Ok. Now go." She urged. I went out and waited for a couple of minutes with the Team. Soon thunder boomed, clouds rolled in, lightning clashed, and the room darkened. Pacifica flew in on a storm cloud keeping her in the air. Her hair lifted into the air like a wave, her eyes looked like the sun, her dress changed to look like a pure blue wave, even the white rose turned a grey hue. In a way, I prayed that she is completely fine and that nothing would hurt her. It was as if I became very protective of her and something else, but I can't put my finger on it.

She flew towards the floor, jumped off the cloud, and asked, "Missed me?"

**Gotham City (Present Day)  
**_October 31, 2039_

Photina's POV

I raced down the stairs of the hallway. In my head one thought was repeating itself, '_I'm going to be late for my first day at Hamilton Hill High and Danny still hasn't woken up._'

The smell of breakfast hit me like a ton of bricks and made me go faster. I ran to my shared room, meaning I share it with my twin brother, and barged in. While I dressed, I kept saying, "Danny, get up we're going to be late for our first day of school. Ugh, mom's making breakfast and I for one would actually like to sit down and eat it."

He tossed and turned, but didn't wake up. I threw a cup of ice cold water at him and within seconds the water stopped before it hit him. Danny sat up and let the water enter his mouth. Rolling my eyes, I threw him some clothes and his backpack and yelled, "Why don't you get up faster and get dressed!"

"Sorry, sis. I had a weird dream, but I swear by the time you reach the bottom of the stairs, I'll be next to you." Danny said while getting up. Danny had dad's black hair that covered his forehead, mom's calculating bronze eyes, and a muscular build that made football players jealous. I am his fraternal twin and we were as close as fraternal twins could get. Just like Danny, I had dad's black hair, mine went down my back in curls, mom's calculating bronze eye, and a slim yet strong build that, in Danny's words, cheerleaders would kill for.

"You better. Or else I'm sending Rasputin on you." I countered. Rasputin was our pet dog that mom and I took hunting with. He became more like a wolf over the years and less like a dog. Recently he almost ate a live squirrel and yet dad and Danny had to stop him.

"Noted." He answered. I left the room and adjusted my outfit in the hallway mirror. It was an outfit that mom had when she was my age, a black shirt that had one sleeve on my right and was held up by one pendant that was on my right shoulder, black jeans, my black gloves that stopped at my wrists; they're suppose to cover my finger prints, a pair of black hunting boots, and a shoulder bag that held a sketch pad, one black pencil, my house keys, my cell, a jacket, and a book. After double checking my outfit, I went down the rest of the stairs and waited for Danny. He appeared at my side with a red T-shirt, brown jacket over it, black pants, a pair of what seemed to be brown cowboy boots under his pants, and a satchel that carried his house keys, a book, his cell, and a backup jacket.

We walked to the dining room and saw mom tossing a pancake to each of our plate behind her. Mom was 100% Greek while dad was 100% Romani, this made us 50% Greek and 50% Romani. However, mom doesn't look Greek. Her hair is curly bronze, her eyes were calculating and also bronze, her skin was fair, and her height was 5' 8". She made several men fall to their knees when the two of us went to the mall. Literally. Dad is a different had pure black hair that covered his forehead, bright blue calculating eyes, his skin was also fair, and he was 5' 10". He was also the CEO of Grayson Enterprises, making this family very wealthy.

"How are my two angels?" Mom asked. No mattered how much we asked, she wouldn't stop calling us her angels.

"Great." We answered

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Yes." We continued. We went to a new school every year and the only reason was that it was for some unknown reason.

"They wouldn't be nervous if they went to Gotham Academy like we did." Dad commented while walking in. He was wearing a simple polo shirt, jeans, sneakers, and sunglasses.

"Yes, they would've. Besides, we don't want to pay for the school's damages yet again and Hamilton Hill High School is up to date thanks to your company." Mom countered. She was wearing a power suit and her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. "Also, I'll be able to keep an eye on them as the new principal."

"Joy." Danny whispered to me. I snickered quietly and went back to eating my breakfast. Mom shot a quick glare at him before continuing her conversation with dad.

"Hamilton Hill will give them great opportunities for the future and you're the one that applied them as Bruce Wayne's assistants." Mom said while taking her mug of coffee. "Oh, and their friends will be their as well."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that Clara, Gabrielle, Kimana, Wendy, Lian..." I started

"Cole, Mark, Zane, Wesley, _and _Kakau are going to be attending Hamilton Hill High." Danny finished. Perk of being a twin is that you don't have to say super long sentences by yourself.

"Yes, they are." Mom confirmed. Danny and I shared a glance before wolfing down the rest of our breakfast, taking our car keys, saying bye, running out of the mansion, taking our motorcycles, and riding towards Hamilton Hill High. We got to the front of the building when we saw them. All of our friends.

"Whoooohooooooo!" My brother and I yelled. Nothing felt better than right now.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the epilogue. Now please wait and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	2. Welcome To My World

**I do not own Batman Beyond or Young Justice. I just own Pacifica, Photina, Danny, and their friends. Oh, and Kent is now Kakau and Kim is now Kimana. Thanks and now I am on the run, so read.**

* * *

_Gotham City_**  
October 31, 2039**

Photina's POV

The 12 of us walked down the hall of Hill High as one giant group. Wendy was secretly eating a bag of chips with her twin brother, Wesley, behind me and Mark kept flirting with Clara and Cole giving him stink eye, Zane and Lian were both looking at the sides of the hall to see if there were any potential threats, and Kimana & her brother, Kakau, kept talking about their grandfather. Danny on the other hand was half-walking and half-sliding down the hallway. I turned towards my brother and mimicked, "How are my angels. Grrrreeeeeaaattt. Hm. Can't fool me, brother."

"Not one word, Photina. I know that you know that I like you know who." Danny whispered while motioning his head to Lian. Gave a small smile and rolled my eyes while punching my brother's arm. He's had a crush on Lian ever since we all were around 8 years old and she started to use a bow and arrow while we started to do acrobatics. From then on, Danny has been trying to impress her, without her parents killing him (Lian's mother), with new skills and asked mom to teach him how to use a bow and arrow.

"Poor, poor Danny. What will you do? Oh, wait. You can ask her out." I whisper-teased my brother. I was so into bugging him that I didn't notice a guy walk up to us or the fact that he and I collided until after it happened. It felt like hitting a brick wall and when I hit the floor, all of my girlfriends crowded around me while the guys made a wall between me and the boy. There was a groan on the other side and then footsteps came from the hall.

"What is going on here?" A female voice asked. I opened my eyes and thought, '_My mother was here already? Wow._'

"Hi, mom." Danny and I said in a way that only twins could say it. She helped me up to my feet. I gave my head a quick shake before going passed the wall of boys and my brother in order to get to the other kid. He seemed almost completely out of it. His black hair was mopped with a little bit of blood, his skin was starting to turn paper white, and his grey eyes were darting everywhere. Shaking my head, I took my jacket out of my bag, ripped it into strips of cloth, and proceeded to bandage his head. Turns out that the bleeding was coming from a small piece of tile that cut his skin open in the back of his head. It only took a couple of minutes to take out any remaining fragments, bandage the area, and get him standing again.

"West Twins, get the nurse here ASAP. Kent sibs, I need some muscle here. Lian, Zane, Gabrielle, and Mark, keep the students moving and make sure that non of them look carefully at dizzy here. Kimana and Kakau, I need you two to get this kid's parent on the phone and pronto." I said while trying to keep the guy on his feet. Both Kent siblings took the boy and let me rest a bit. Two girls ran up to our group while my mother kept fussing over me and checking for bruises.

"Terry!" One of the girls screamed. She was wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her thighs. A strand of her black hair went into her face while the other girl had short pink hair, was African-American, and dressed a little bit more sensibly.

"Mom stop fussing. I'm fine." I said while putting her hands down. Quickly, I patted down some stray curls and dusted off my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Your too much like me when I was your age and that worries me." Mom said while fixing her power suit. "Be safe and watch where you walk. See you at home."

"Yes, ma'am." I answered while motioning 2 fingers towards her. Mom walked away from the scene and headed towards her office. Zane must've cast a spell because no one noticed the boy, my guess Terry, or the fact that the tile was broken. Well, no one besides the two girls. I walked up to them and crossed my arms. If people were terrified of demigods then they should be scared by a quartergod. "You don't really want to get into this."

"Buzz off." One of the girls said. "That's my boyfriend."

"I know what I'm doing, so just back away." I continued while letting ice slip into my voice. I felt my eyes change color quickly and saw the girl cringe. "Seriously, missy, just back away."

"Just let us see if Terry's okay." The other girl said. I rolled my eyes and let them go through. Unnoticeably, I motioned for Zane to come towards me and quietly.

"Think you could make them go to class?" I whispered. He rubbed his hands together and let out a long breath.

"You know that I am _not _the magician that my mother or grandfather are." Zane whispered back. "But, I'll try. Eveal dna og ot ssalc."

Both girls stopped and then started to head pass our group, but stopped dead in their tracks and turned back towards us.

"Told ya." Zane whispered at me. In my head I was thinking, '_Little twip._'

"Dana?" Terry muttered. The girl in the dress went to him and hugged him. I rolled my eyes as the nurse came and I went towards them.

"Okay, Dana, make room for the nurse to work her magic." Zane said while pulling her away from Terry. I knelt next to him and saw who the nurse was. He had sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. In seconds Danny and I recognized him. We smiled at each other before looking back at the nurse and saying, "Hey, Uncle A."

"Hey. Now tell me what happened." Apollo asked. Technically he is my grandfather, but how are you going to explain how a 20 year old looking man is your grandfather? Huh? Tell me.

"Four words. Not. Looking. When. Walking." Danny said. I sent him eye daggers while I bit the air in front of me. He let his eyes bug out before shivering.

"I was able to slow the bleeding, but he might need a stitch or three. Depends on how deep and how long the cut is." I explained while gesturing to the back of his head. Apollo took note of this and took out a small bottle filled with an orange liquid, Nectar. He held in front of Terry's mouth and said, "Drink this slowly."

Terry drank the entire tiny bottle and then he tried to jump to his feet. I saw Apollo grip his shoulder tightly until I heard Terry suck in a deep and sharp breath.

"Don't worry you just have a sore shoulder and a possible concussion. That medicine I gave you should help you get over the concussion by PE." Apollo said while helping Terry to his feet. He seemed little out of it and didn't notice the make-shift bandage wrapped around his head. I walked up to him and started to the bandage off.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Making sure that my mother doesn't kill me for ripping my sweater to shreds and wrapping around your head." I answered. He furrowed his eyebrows at this, but let me continue to unwrap the sweater bandage. I heard Mark started to snicker from behind me and silently, I whispered, "Twip. Just like Zane, a little twip."

"I can't handle one. How can you handle two?" Terry asked.

"Lots and lots of practice and meditation. Unlike my active twin I rather spend my time learning martial arts." I answered while putting what used to be my sleeve in my bag. Danny walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder protectively. I rolled my eyes and flicked his ring finger. He pulled his hand back quickly and regained what was left of his pride. Terry seemed dazed still and I felt tempted to slap him into reality. My brother laughed at my thought until I jabbed his stomach with my elbow. "Hey, McGinnis, wake up."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I hit the floor harder than I thought." Terry joked I rolled my eyes, pulled out a card from my bag and handed it to him. "Okay, what's this?"

"An invitation to a Halloween party at our place. Dad's making us pass these cards around, but I doubt word's going to get out quickly." Danny and I answered. I bumped Danny shoulder with mine, turned to Zane, and said, "All clear."

Zane let out a huge sigh before nearly felling into the Kent sibs' arms. I shook my head while putting my arm through my brothers and walking with him to our group. Terry must've thought that we were crazy when I said, "See you at the mansion at 8:00."

My brother and I rejoined our group and we all started to walk towards out homeroom.

_(Time Skip)  
_**October 31, 2039**

Photina's POV

I managed to survive the entire day at school up till now. The only reason that I am not splattered across my bed right now is that I am in the locker room taking a shower. Once I stepped into the water, steam surrounded me like a dress and gave a _lot _of privacy, '_I love being the granddaughter to Poseidon. It helps being able to control water._'

From behind me, I heard Dana and a different girl, I learned that her name was Blade, along with Max talking about me. Yes, I am eavesdropping on the conversation. What else do you expect from the daughter of the _first _Robin, a.k.a Nightwing?

Anyway, this is what they said, "Why does Terry seem to like more than me?"

"Don't over react, Dana. Terry can't keep his eyes off of you when your around. Plus, what does she have that you don't?" Max said.

"Well, her mom's the principal, She lives in a mansion, she has long black hair, bronze eyes, is a demigod, and she kind of has several friends that are like bodyguards." Blade answered.

"Not helping." Max hissed. I gave a small chuckle at this and hid it with humming. "Look, Dana, you are unique in your own way."

"Yeah, but she basically has everything." Dana almost wailed. It took a lot to _not _laugh at that. "I bet that her dad's never even been to jail."

"Actually, I heard that her dad used to work at Arkham City." Blade whispered. Well, at least she didn't lie. Dad did work in Arkham City as a watch guard for all the baddies that live there. It's not like he was sent there for having a criminal record. "I bet he must've work for one of those major criminal groups."

The temperature in the room rose with my anger. In my mind I was thinking of ways to snap their necks within seconds and I swear that I am not going to stand for this. My dad is _not _a criminal. If anything, he fought them and brought them to justice.

As quickly as my anger came, it left. The temperature went down as I turned off the water, wrapped myself in a towel and changed. These girls didn't have a right to criticize my father behind my back and they should at least have the courage to say it to my face. I walked up to them and asked, "Did you know that my dad was one of the guards that worked in and around Arkham? He _was _a detective, now he is _the_ CEO of Grayson Enterprises. I suggest that you stop making suggestions about people's families before you even know anything about them."

"Sorry, Photina, we were just..." Blade started. I held my hand up before walking to my locker. While I did this a small tune played in my head. I hummed it out loud and changed quickly. I must've looked dazed because the next thing I knew I was putting my gloves on the opposite hands. I whispered a couple of curses to myself before fixing my gloves and putting my bag on. Quickly, I left the locker room and found Danny waiting by the door. Without having to think I kicked him and walked with him to where our friends were gambling amongst each other.

A word to the wise, _never __EVER_ play poker with Kakau or Kimana. They will take the dough before you can even blink. Though, Wesley will never learn that. He lost about 15 bucks worth of cash in food. By the time Kimana could took Wesley's last bit of food, he cried while she laughed. Wendy held her brother while Kakau and Kimana laughed at their victory. I went over to them, took a granola bar and gave it to Wesley, who devoured it in 10 seconds.

"Too much like your dad." Danny whispered.

"Well, that's my cousin for ya. A human garbage disposal." Lian commented. We all laughed until the speakers blared. Gabrielle covered her ears and started to howl.

"Would Photina and Daniel Grayson please report to the main office? Again, would Photina and Daniel Grayson please report to the main office." Mom asked. Her voice echoed across the empty gym while Danny and I looked at each other in dread. We fixed the straps on our bags and trudged towards the main office. On the way, I saw Terry look at us weirdly before turning towards Max and talking to her.

When we reached the office, mom had two sheets of paper and gave them to us. As she did this, she said, "Mr. Wayne is here to give you a ride home. On the way, you will be interviewed. Be on your best behavior and try to please him."

"Yes, ma'am." We answered. Soon the two of us were in the front of the school looking at a black stretch limo. A man opened the door for us and then closed it as we went in. Inside was Bruce Wayne with his black suit, grey hair, steel grey eyes, and cane. He seemed to have a warm feel about him, but at the same time he made you want to cringe. He took a sip of his drink from a mug while my brother and I pulled out our salt-water filled water bottles and drank half of it.

"Photina, Daniel. Sorry to get you out of school so early." Bruce apologized as the limo zipped past the main streets.

"It's okay. Well, actually a..." Danny started. I elbowed his stomach quickly before sitting up straight and folding my hands.

"I have a quick question for you, Mr. Wayne." I said while letting my voice level.

"Of course. What is it?" He answered.

"How did our dad get and keep a job with you?" Danny asked. It was as if he read my mind, we _are _twins and mom calls it twin telepathy, the real kind, and that it runs through the family.

"Dick became an orphan within seconds and I was nearby. I knew how he felt, so I adopted him. He has save my life numerous times, especially as I got older and I owe him my life. He defended me from a bunch of hooligans more than once. I tried to reward him, but he absolutely refused. He said that giving him a home was enough." Bruce answered. I looked at Danny and thought, '_So Mr. Wayne is like our grandfather?_'

'_I guess._' Danny answered. I sucked in a deep breath before turning back to Mr. Wayne. I crossed my legs and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to offer you two a job." Bruce answered. I let my eyebrows go up a little bit and felt my brother's muscles tense.

"A job?" We asked in usion. We just passed Wayne manor and started to head towards the older parts of town.

"It's not much, mind you. I find that in my old age I could use a couple of part-time assistants. You know, go for's. Go for this, go for that. Allies as it were. Would you two be interested?" Bruce answered. I was about to smile when Danny nudged my discretely.

"Of course we would. Wouldn't we, sis? I mean to work with somebody as famous as Mr. Wayne." Danny pretended to urge me.

"Sure. I could use a hobby." I answered. While shrugging my shoulders.

"I warn you both, I can be a difficult taskmaster. I expect nothing short of excellence from all who work for me." Bruce informed. Danny and I looked at each other before answering.

"We think we can handle it." We voiced. Mr. Wayne held his hand out and we both took at the same time.

"Very good then, Mr. & Ms. Grayson. Welcome to my world." Bruce finished while the limo parked. Before we knew it, we were outside of our mansion turned haunted mansion.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. When do we start?" I said while getting out.

"You start tomorrow." Bruce answered while I got out completely. I saw that our motorcycles were waiting for us in the driveway and that our house looked like something out of a horror movie.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1. I am on the run from this angry mob because I discontinued this one fanfic, but I will be updating from different computers. Whatever you do, do _NOT_track the signals. Now, please wait and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	3. Happy Halloween

**HEY, PEOPLES! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Look, sorry for the long wait, but I have homework, yuck, but as a late present, you will receive a new chapter!**

* * *

**Gotham City  
**October 31, 2039

Photina's POV

\I paced around in my half of the bedroom and as I was doing this Danny was shooting water arrows at the ceiling and Rasputin was sleeping at the foot of my bed. All three of us were bored since A) we finished our homework, B) we have a party in, like, two hours, and C) we don't have costumes. Danny wasn't much help with the ideas since he suggested Artemis and Apollo, but I said no since Apollo would be there _with _Artemis, the original Artemis and Apollo.

Just when I was about to create a tornado, Danny shot bolt right on his bed and said, "I got it. We could be Nighthawk and Nightwing. You know make a different version of Young Justice with the gang. They are dressing like their parents and it won't take long to make costumes like our parents. It's perfect!"

"A) You talk a lot. B) I love it when your right. Come on, let's go ask them." I agreed while opening the door. Danny ran out it with Rasputin at his heels and I followed close behind.

It didn't take long to run up three flights of stairs and into a a large conservatory. Inside, dad was practicing martial arts on a dummy and mom was firing arrows. If no one knew any better then they would've thought that they were teenagers. At first it was weird, but we got used to it.

Danny and I walked up to our parents, ninja-style, and did what they taught us. We walked up to both our parents and held them in choke holds. The two of us held them in the exact same position before saying, "Ten seconds, your dead."

"Good job." Dad answered. We let them go and gathered at the center of the room. See the fifth floor, alone, is the gym and that is where mom and dad spend time training us.

"Mom, Dad. You know that we don't ask for much..." I started.

"However, we were wondering if we could use your costumes for the party." Danny finished. Mom and Dad looked at each other before gesturing to the glass case at the end of the room. We gave them huge, bone-crushing hugs before going to the case and getting the costumes. After we got the costumes, mom and dad took our shoulders and said, "Be careful. Those aren't toys and they are more than a symbol of defiance. They are like sending a flare up to the criminals saying, 'Here we are.'"

"Just like being a demigod and using tech is like sending a flare up and saying, 'Hey, monsters, here I am. Please rearrange my _everything_!'" I answered. Mom smiled at this, as if it was bringing back old memories of our uncle, Phobeus. We smiled until it felt like our faces were going to spilt and ran to our room with the costumes held close to our chests.

Mom knew that these costumes were only exact replicas and that Batman had the original costumes in his Batcave. I took out my sewing kit and started to fix mom's costume. It was basically a vest with straps on the side & a red bird across the chest, black skinny jeans, black strappy boots that almost reached the knees, black fingerless gloves, a belt with a silver line in the middle, Eskrima sticks, Batrangs, a utility belt, and a mask that covered the entire area of the eyes.

I made a few alterations with the costume and made it a female version of Nightwing while I made the old Nightwing costume into a male version of Nighthawk. It had a black unitard, black shoulder pads, black pants, black boots, a black mask that covered the entire area of the eyes, and black gloves. Instead of having the blue bird across it, it had a red hawk on it. By the time we finished dressing, we were ready for the party, which already started.

The two of us jogged to the balcony, used the grappling hooks, and swung into the crowd. Our friends were easy to spot in the crowd, stuck out like sore thumbs, in their Young Justice costumes. Mark had on a mix of Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian while Gabrielle was wearing a red and white single piece uniform like her dad's (Beast Boy) as well as a golden lasso, two silver bracelets, and star earrings just like her mom (Wonder Girl). Zane had a dress suit on, but also had a yellow cape and an ankh medallion (Combo of his mom, Zatana, and grandfather's, Zatara a.k.a Dr. Fate, uniforms). Cole and Clara just had black shirts with the Superman S in the middle, jeans, and combat boots (Just like their dad, Superboy). Wendy was wearing her mom's uniform, but it was yellow and red with a lightning bolt on her chest (Combo of her mom's, Artemis, and her dad's, Kid Flash, costumes) while Wesley was wearing a green hunting uniform with an arrow pointing at him (A bit like Green Arrow's costume). Kimana and Kakau had a mix of a punker look with a aquatic materials and Greek armor (A bit like their mom's, Coral). Lian was wearing her mom's (Cheshire) mask with her dad's Red Arrow uniform and a full quiver on her back. We all looked like new versions of the old Team.

"Nice to meet you, Nightwing." Lian said while lifting her mask over her face. We all broke out laughing until their parents came in. Each of them were wearing their original uniforms while mom and dad snuck in with Batman, the first one, and Batgirl costumes.

"Be thankful Commissioner Gordon isn't here right now. She'd kill you." Mr. West said while punching my dad. "Or Old Man Bats."

All the adults started to laugh while my friends and I wove our way into the crowd. Mark was able to set up a mental link that way we could stay in touch.

'_Everyone online?_' Mark asked

'_Yes._' We answered. It was easy to maneuver through the crowd while talking to the others.

'_Anyone see a man-sized bat? Or is it just me?_' I asked while looking at a boy's Batman costume. It was of the new Batman and it seemed completely teched-out.

'_Just you, sis._' Danny answered. I made a mental note to mutilate him later, but started to walk towards the boy. '_I sleep with a knife under my pillow and there is no way I am going to let you mutilate me._'

When I reached him, I saw that it was Terry and stopped in my tracks. I tapped his shoulder, disappeared, and reappeared in front of him. The look on his face was priceless. It only took him two seconds to regain his ability to speak and ask, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Nightwing. You?" I said while crossing my arms.

"Batman. Hey, don't you have a partner?" Terry asked. I held up my hand to signal wait while placing my hand over my ear. Even though I don't have an earpiece, I can still contact them.

"Nighthawk, what's your twenty?" I asked out loud, but I could see my brother behind Terry. He tapped Terry's shoulder and we all started to laugh. It was fun to see this, especially since we all were dressed like members of the Bat clan. We decided to find the rest of our friends and take a photo of us.

By the time everyone was found, Wesley devoured half the snack table and the cooks were trying to replace the food. We all laughed at this and managed to pry him away from it long enough to take a photo. Our parents took the photo and then I asked dad to take one with my phone. Sure it will end up on my blog once it's taken, but what the hey. The worst thing that could happen is the original Batman looking at the photo.

"How much do you want to bet that mom and dad will find out?" Danny asked.

"If you keep quiet then ten." I answered. Danny mimicked sealing his lips and throwing away the key before leaving. He was more than likely going to go talk to Lian while I wandered around. That was when I received an alert for my blog. When I looked at it, I saw that it was from Dee-Dee. She placed a comment on the photo that read, '_Finally. We have more playmates. Batman was getting boring. We're on our way! Don't leave that party!_' "Oh, gods."

I ran towards where I last saw Danny and when I didn't find him, I used the mind link. '_GUYS! JOKERZ ARE COMING! WE HAVE TO KEEP THEM AWAY!_'

'_Less screaming more working. What's your twenty?_' Cole asked. I did a quick scan of my surroundings before lowering my head.

'_I'm at the entrance, but I can't see anyone entering or exiting._' I answered. That was when two girls bumped into me. "Watch it."

"Oh look, Dee-Dee. It's Nightwing." One of them said. I glowered at them and backed away to the shadows near me. '_Dee-Dee's here. I'm going to draw them to outside and then to the forest. Anyone care to join me?_'

'_I'm on my way._' Danny answered quickly. I half-smiled and backed further into the shadows.

'_We see you._' Lian and Apollo said. I quickly looked up and found them on the balcony above me. Their arrows were notched and aimed at Dee-Dee. Dee-Dee smiled just before attacking. From the corner of my eye, I could see my parents talking to their friends. That was good because if they found out about this, I would be mutilated.

"I thought you'd fight better than Batman, but you don't." Dee-Dee commented. It was true that I was holding back because I wanted Batman to come. Then I could find out who he is.

"Well, if I went all out then the fun would be over too soon. Wouldn't want that now would we?" I retorted. I was able to push them back and disappear. Or as Wesley like to put it, pull a Batman. Quickly, I lead them, through my laughter, to the front door and out into the street. The moment they were outside, a streak of black and red landed on them. Of course it had to be Batman. "What are you doing? I had them."

"I am just trying to finish the job you started. Now get back to your party." He answered. I gritted my teeth and called the others. When they came, the other members of Jokerz joined us. "Great."

"Supers, maneuver seven!" I called out. SuperBoy launched Supergirl towards Bonk and he followed her shortly after. "Speedster, you know what to do."

Impulse started running, punching, and dodging Chucko in several different forms. You should've seen Chucko's face, a mix of fear, pain, sickness, and confusion. Lian and Apollo were wearing out Ghoul by using their arrows to ignite all of his bombs. Woof was being taken care of by our Atlanteans. Who doesn't like a wet, tortured hyena-man? Oh, right no one.

The Deeds must've tossed Bats aside because they were coming after me. I went on defense quickly before using the mind link. '_Nighthawk! Get your butt here!_'

'_I'm coming. I'm coming._' Nighthawk answered. In seconds we were fighting together, twins vs twins. '_Thinking what I'm thinking?_'

'_Championship of 2031?_' I guessed. Before Nighthawk could answer, I took one of the Deeds by her foot and swung her around. Nighthawk did the same thing and we continued until we didn't have to move our feet. Their momentum did all the work for us. Soon, Dee-Dee crashed into each other and were unconscious, their heads collided. Everyone else finished off the other Jokerz and Bats was waking up. I had the strange urge to kiss him, but I didn't. '_Do it now before you chicken out._'

'_I __will__ get you for this._' I answered while walking to Batman. Nighthawk chuckled before I leaned down, pulled his mask up slightly, and kissed him. I quickly pulled away and pulled his mask down. After that, I went back to the group and whipped out my phone to delete the photo from the blog. When that was done, we started to act like normal, scared teens. That was when the police and our parents came.

"Are you alright?" Our moms asked. When we assured them that we were fine, I went to my dad.

"Seems as if someone tipped of the Jokerz. If they knew in a short amount of time, then we are known now." I reported. It would be good to have a Young Justice again.

"If your implying that I restart Young Justice, then your about as mad as your uncle." Dad commented.

"Didn't you used to cackle in the darkness to scare people? Didn't you become a member of the Bat clan at age nine? Didn't you used to run around in a red and black costume fighting baddies? Didn't you used to be an acrobat at Haley's? Didn't you used to date a heck of a lot of girls your age? The following are listed... Barbra Gordon, Bette Kane, Kara Kent, Cheyenne Freemont, Donna Troy, Starfire, Zatanna Zatara..." I countered. Dad managed to cover my mouth mid-rant. He whispered to me that he and I will be able to make the cave under our house into a headquarters for the new team. I let my ears perk up and pumped my fist in the air the moment he released my mouth.

"Don't tell your mother what happened when she was asleep." Dad commanded. I nodded and laughed at the same time. My phone rang two seconds after I stopped my laughing fit. It started to blast _I Love Playing With Fire_ by _The Runaways_. What can I say? I love the classics. Anyway, I only know one person who would put that song to play when she called.

"Halo, my favorite pyromancer." I answered. Arabella, my absolute best friend in this dimension and the next, squealed in reply. Our moms are best friends to the bitter end, BFTTBE, ever since they were in grade school. Ara has the ability to make and control fire by sheer will. Sadly, her mom got a job in NYC and she had to move. We kept in touch in every possible way. Our friendship is now stronger than ever.

"I'm moving back to Gotham!" Ara yelled in the phone. I let out a small squeal before hopping. Dad nodded his head towards my phone when I stopped hopping. Ara let out a sigh before saying, "Go ahead, tell your dad."

"I hate it when you do that." I commented. I lowered my phone before looking at my dad. "Ara is moving back to Gotham. I finally get to see her in person again."

"Okay. I will be talking with the police in the mean time." Dad replied. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Ara. If you want to know why I call her Ara, then it is because my mom gave her mom, Aracela, the same nickname. It's fun to see them try to figure out who we're talking to.

**Terry's POV**

I waited with Commissioner Gordon on the side while the officers loaded the Jokerz into the van. Across the yard, Nightwing was talking to a man who was dressed like the original Batman. She took out her phone and started to talk the person on the other end. After Nightwing let out a squeal and talked to the man, she walked away while the man walked over to us. He had the cowl on and he looked like the photos Bruce had from when he was Batman.

When the man finally reached us, he addressed the Commissioner first. "Barbra Gordon, a pleasure to see you again.

"Dick Grayson, seems as if instead of you helping me, I am helping you." Commissioner Gordon replied. I let my eyes bug out from under the mask and looked at Mr. Grayson.

"I guess I should go." I offered. Mr. Grayson looked at me before smiling. He would've seemed cool if it wasn't for the current mask.

"Why don't we step into my private study? Just to catch up on current events." Mr. Grayson offered. Commissioner Gordon nodded and started to walk inside, I followed. Everyone at the party was leaving and Principal Virosus walked up to us. She, like Mr. Grayson, looked like she was twenty or younger and was dressed like a member of the Bat clan, Batgirl. Principal Virosus gave Mr. Grayson a peck before looking at Barbra. A smile spread across her face before hugging the Commissioner. Now both of them were smiling and talking about when they were younger while walking up the flights of stairs. "Want to take the short way?"

"I've been wanting to see how fast a grappling hook can go." I answered. Mr. Grayson laughed and shot the hook towards the unseeable ceiling.

"That's what I teach my kids. Don't rely on technology. I did when I was a teen and that didn't always work." Mr. Grayson commented. He pulled the trigger and shot into the darkness. In his wake were a series of cackles that reminded me of what I did to the Joker. When I reached the top floor, everyone else was already there. In fact Barbra was fighting with Photina's parents. Well, Principal Virosus was acting like the neutral party. "I'm telling you, Barbra, they are ready."

"You said that the day Aquagirl died. Now look where she is and where we are now. I can't even put on the Batgirl costume without putting my hand over where I got shot. Pacifica, your wife, was asleep for God knows how long and still has the weapon that drove her to that. Why would you put these children through it?" Commissioner Gordon accused. She seemed furious at Mr. Grayson because he was taking small steps back. Principal Virosus had her eyebrows furrowed and seemed to be in deep thought. Just when it seemed as if the former Bats were going to pull out batrangs and start throwing them at each other, Principal Virosus spoke up.

"If it was the children's idea then we should make sure that they are trained correctly. Like Black Canary and Batman trained us." She stated. Both seemed to falter a bit before regaining their posture. Principal Virosus bit her lip and then looked at me with a smile. "What do you think, Terry?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. It was vital that they didn't know I was Batman.

"It's no use hiding, kid. She can beat Bruce and Dick when it comes to figuring out people's business." Barbra warned. I let out a quick huff before pulling off my mask.

"I think I need to know what's going on before I answer." I replied to Principal Virosus's question. She smiled and nodded.

"I like him, as would Photina." She commented to her husband. Mr. Grayson smirked and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we were discussing the training of a new team. They would be used for covert missions and would be succeeding the previous team, Young Justice."

"I say as long as they don't get in my way like earlier. Then okay. The JLU can't handle everything by themselves." I answered. Mr. Grayson smirked at this and looked at the Commissioner.

"What are you going to say to that, Commiss?" Mr. Grayson asked. Commissioner Gordon pursed her lips before leaving. Principal Virosus let out a small yes before furrowing her eyebrows.

"I doubt Bruce isn't listening to us right now." She said to both of us. "Knowing him, the old man probably has you wired."

"Communicator that can turn on remotely and that I can turn off." I answered. Both of them rolled their eyes before picking up an old gauntlet and turning it on.

"It's been awhile since I used this, but I think we should call to check in." Mr. Grayson commented. I laughed at this and went behind his chair. The tech looked old, but seemed ahead of it's time. "The Justice League always had tech that was ahead of it's time. Batman just supplied me with access to it."

"Schway." I commented. Mr. Grayson pressed a few buttons on the gauntlet and it turned on. After a few fast clicks of it's keys, Bruce popped on the screen. We all didn't have our masks on and that was good because Bruce would've killed them.

"How've you been Bruce?" Mr. Grayson asked. "Do you like our idea?"

"I think that it's reckless." Bruce answered. He quickly cut the connection and I tried to disappear into the shadows when I heard two people walking towards us. Mr. Grayson took my hand snapped my wrist. I tensed up when he said, "Just say that your in here because you broke your wrist during all of the commotion."

"Okay." I answered. He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs while Principal Virosus bound my wrist with gauze and a splint. Photina and Danny walked in with a couple of their friends.

"Hey, dad." Photina greeted. Her gaze shifted to me and she immediately cringed. "Wrist, commotion, and broken?"

"Yup." I answered. When Principal Virosus finished with my wrist, I took my mask and headed out. "See you guys around."

"Kay. See ya." Photina and Danny answered. I went out to the hallway and placed a small microphone by the door frame. After that, I found the nearest window, put on my mask, and flew out of it. I flew until I was where I parked the Batmobile. On the way back to the manor, I listened to the conversation between the Grayson twins and their parents.

"What did the Commiss say, dad?" Danny asked. He sounded excited by the way he asked Mr. Grayson.

"She just nodded. Barbra knows when to back down when she can't win." Mr. Grayson answered.

"Your uncles and aunts are coming tomorrow to start with the remodeling." Principal Virosus said.

"Sweet. That _and _Ara moving back to Gotham, I'm ready to explode." Photina stated.

"Don't forget what you have to do first." Mr. Grayson reminded them. I listened carefully in hopes of finding out anything out of the former Bat. "Clean up."

"Don't worry, dad. We'll get our gear and start right now. We have it under control." Photina and Danny answered. I heard a door close after that and the twins walking closer to where I put the mic.

"Do you think that if those Jokerz spread the word quickly, others would find out soon?" Danny asked.

"Ara would've have texted me by now if the word had spread. She can figure out what those Jokerz said about the two Nights without batting an eye." Photina answered. A small ring caught my attention and Photina laughed. "Correction, she _did _text. The word spreaded quickly. That and there's a robbery at a Grayson Enterprises building over on Third."

"Remind me to give Ara a new laptop when she comes back tomorrow." Danny commented. I heard their footsteps disappear as they went further away from the mic. If there was a robbery, I was going to beat Nightwing and Nighthawk to it. That was where I was wrong.

By the time I reached Third, the Royal Flush Gang wa being chased by Nightwing and Nighthawk. I started to follow them from close behind when one of them threw flash grenades at me. My vision was literally nothing and during those moments of blindness, I heard laughter, explosions, and some gun fires. When my vision came back, I saw the Royal Flush Gang being tied to a lamp post and their flying cards were destroyed. Nightwing and Nighthawk shared a glance before throwing smoke pellets at the ground and disappearing in the same erie laughter.

I restarted the Batmobile and headed back to the manor. When I got back to the Batcave, Bruce lectured me about how reckless Mr. Grayson and Principal Virosus were being. After the lecture, he told me to head home. On the way home, a bright light encased me and I was quickly unconscious.

* * *

**I hope y'all have a great New Year. I am still on the run from this angry mob because I discontinued this one fanfic, but I will be updating from different computers. Whatever you do, do _NOT _track the signals. Now, please wait and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


End file.
